Snowflakes
by Peach Blossoms421
Summary: Christmas, a festival where everyone seems to be happy and wishes come true. But for one Cardcaptor, she only wishes for one thing…to spend it with the one she loves, whose life is now on the line… [Oneshot] [SxS] [A bit of TxE]


My first story (Do you consider a one-shot a story?)!!! Yay! I'm so proud…. Story if it's not good and ignore the grammar/spelling mistakes. Basically S x S fluff…

Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. CLAMP does.

Summary: Christmas, a festival where everyone seems to be happy and wishes come true. But for one Cardcaptor, she only wishes for one thing…to spend it with the one she loves, whose life is now on the line… One-shot

Snow…

That's what I see outside the window. Snow.

Aren't they pretty?

A reminder of winter and Christmas, where people give presents to loved ones and drink hot chocolate.

A time when people bond with their families and sit near the fireplace with mugs filled with hot chocolate in hand, sharing stories of Santa Claus and other things.

That sounds very happy doesn't it?

But right now, snow only reminds me of coldness. Coldness and loneliness.

I still remember what happened a few hours ago… even if I choose not to, it still remains in the back of my head.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mou Syaoran! I still need to pick presents for Meiling-chan too!" I felt so excited. I already got presents for everyone, Otou-san, Touya, Tomoyo, Kero-chan, Eriol, Spinel, Nakuru and not forgetting Syaoran, of course. It was already 8 at night with snowflakes lightly falling from the sky.

"Hai, hai! I never knew shopping could be so exhausting…" he complained. I smiled up at him and said…

"If you shop with Tomoyo, you'll probably faint!"

He smiled back at me. We were crossing the road hand in hand then suddenly, we heard sounds of screeching wheels of a speeding car.

I felt glued to the ground, as the car was coming closer.

It was coming closer and closer still then I suddenly felt hands pushing me.

I looked back and saw it.

Syaoran getting hit by the car.

I rushed up at him, and saw him lying in the ground and groaning in pain. A puddle of blood was around him.

And that's all I could remember.

**END FLASHBACK**

I'm here at the hospital now, outside the doctor's office and looking out the window.

Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling are here too but I didn't even bother to give them a single glance. I know that I wasn't the one in the accident, but I felt dead.

I only felt like that when Okaa-san died when I was three, and that was 20 years ago!

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, but my eyes were somehow occupied at looking outside the window.

"Sakura-chan, it will be alright… It will be…"

Tomoyo's voice. I looked up and saw her face. She looked worried. Eriol put an arm around her waist. Oh, I guess I forgot to mention, they were already in a relationship. I guess I should be happy for them.

But right now, I felt empty.

What if Syaoran died?

I won't be able to take it! I won't!

I felt something wet on my cheeks. I raised up my hand and felt it…

Tears…

Meiling walked up to me… and wiped them away…

"Sakura, don't cry. Syaoran's a fighter, and he'll probably be more troubled if he saw you cry,"

I managed to show a little smile. Then, the doctor came out of the doors…

"How is he?!" I almost screamed.

"Calm down, Ms. Kinomoto. Mr. Li is still alive. He lost a bit of blood but good thing Ms Li Meilin was here to donate hers. He has a few bruises though and his left arm is apparently broken. He'll be able to go back home in about a week or two."

I heaved a sigh of relief and smiled. More tears were coming from my eyes again. But they weren't from loneliness.

"Can we all see him now?" Eriol asked.

"Yes, but he's still asleep and he needs plenty or rest right now."

"Thank you."

We went in to the room and I saw Syaoran sleeping. His left arm already had a cast.

I touched his cheek, he moved a little. Tears were forming from my eyes again, but now there were less. I guess I was just extremely glad that he was still in this world.

"Don't cry…"

Hoe?

It was his voice.

"Don't cry, a beautiful woman like you shouldn't cry…" He sat up on the bed, and held my hand with his own.

Then, Meiling spoke up…

"Good to see you're still alive, if you died, I probably wouldn't be able to forgive you,"

"That's such a nice thing to say." Syaoran said, with a bit of humor added to it.

"I probably would have said the same thing, my cute little descendant…" I guess you could tell who said that already…

"Well, Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, we'll go leave you alone for a while okay?" Tomoyo said, while winking to me… What was she trying to do here?

"Yeah, besides, I'm hungry!" Meiling linked arms with Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Well, see you two later!" She and Tomoyo said at the same time, Eriol was giving them a hopeless look, but he didn't say anything.

They were already out of the room. I looked at Syaoran…

"Why did you do that?"

"Eh?"

"Why did you push me? You could have ran!"

"Sakura…"

"If you did, you wouldn't even be here! It would have been alright if I was the one in the accident!"

"Would you think it would be alright for me if you were hurt?"

"I… I…"

"I would've cried too if you were hurt… I wouldn't forgive myself if you were the one who was hurt…"

"Syaoran…"

"I love you Sakura, and I really wouldn't know what to do if you were hurt,"

"I… I…"

I was stuttering again, wasn't I? I bit my lip in frustration and awkwardness and looked at Syaoran…

He was currently giving me a smile, a very boyish one, but it was still cute…

Suddenly, he pulled me down and planted his lips firmly on mine…

**MEANWHILE**

"Ohohohoho! They look so sweet! I wish I brought my video camera!"

Meiling sighed.

"After all these years you still haven't changed, Daidouji."

"And that's exactly why I love her," Eriol said, while planting a kiss on Tomoyo's cheek.

Meiling sighed again.

"My cousin nearly died and then now people are getting mushy… today certainly is a weird day. Well, we better go before they find us here…"

Tomoyo giggled and they left to get some food.

Well, at least Meiling did.

A FEW WEEKS LATERCHRISTMAS

"Open my present next Sakura-chan!"

"Sure!"

The auburn-haired girl was currently sitting on the floor near the Christmas Tree at Li Syaoran's house, as he prefers to call it, but to Sakura it was called a mansion. Everyone was there, Sakura's family and friends as well as Syaoran's mother and four sisters.

She excitedly tore the pink wrapper and opened the box. In it were clothes, probably Tomoyo's new designs.

"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan!"

"You'll look so kawaii in it! I can't wait till I see you wear it!"

Sakura sweatdropped. Yup, after all these years, Tomoyo definitely hasn't changed a bit.

"Well, that was the last present for me…" She stood up.

Then, someone wrapped their arms around her waist, and whispered gently to her ear…

"Did you forget about my present for you?"

"You got me something?"

"Yeah, it's in my room. Come with me…" He took her hand and lead her upstairs, towards his room.

He shut the door, and took something from the drawers, a small velvet box.

Then he got down on one knee and…

'OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!'

"Kinomoto Sakura, I've known you for a long time and I wonder if you'll do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears were falling from her eyes… And she plunged herself at him…

"I'd want nothing more…"

He smiled at her again, and slipped the ring to her finger…

And kissed her with all the passion he felt…

**MEANWHILE, DOWNSTAIRS**

"He finally did it! Yey!!! We're going to have such a kawaii girl as a sister-in-law!" Syaoran's sisters said at the same time, while clasping their hands with each other and jumping up and down…

They were currently watching what was happening upstairs through a little screen which was connected to the video camera Tomoyo hid inside Syaoran's room…

Actually, not everone was watching, exactly… because Touya was currently being tied up to a chair to refrain him from beating the hell out of Syaoran…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Incredibly mushy, I know… but it's my first-time, alright? Please review and tell me what you think!

Peach Blossoms421 


End file.
